Watching The World Burn
by mrsdarsie
Summary: Kate is rescued by the Saviors, but is she truly safe? As she starts to make a life for herself, she finds hope and love, with the enemy. Simon/OC and Negan/OC. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Everything Changes

**Chapter 1 - "Everything Changes"**

 _This can't be it. This can't be the way I die._

Kate stood on top of the small wooden shed, surrounded by walkers. She'd ran as hard and as far as she could, trying to find safe ground. There was nothing but a small wooden shack, and an even smaller shed, for cover. She thought about barricading herself inside, but quickly pitched that idea aside when she saw that the door was on it's hinges. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the menacing group of dead closing in.

She looked in her backpack out of desperation. She found only three things. An empty plastic water bottle, a granola bar, and her old hospital ID badge. She had only the knife on her hip to defend herself. She closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh, and thought about jumping into the clawing and snarling death trap at her feet. She was tired of running and tired of fighting. She'd lost everyone she had ever known, or ever cared about. Maybe this was just her time.

She was shocked back by the sound of rapid gunfire gaining closer to her. Out of instinct, she hit the roof of the shed as bullets whizzed past her. Sounds of thuds, followed by cheers and cries of satisfaction, were the only clue to what was happening around her. When the chaos finally ceased, she turned her head to find a group of five men, one of the them approaching her.

"That's one hell of a situation you got yourself into, little girl." A man with a mustache was smiling at her, almost too wide. He held out his hand for her to take, but she only stared back.

Kate slowly raised to her knees and looked around. All of the walkers were down, and whatever was going to eat her alive was no longer a threat. The new threat, she knew, was standing in front of her.

"Come on down, now. And give me that bag while you're at it."

"It's empty." Kate answered, timidly.

"I don't give two shits if it is, or it isn't. That bag, whatever might be in it, and _you_ , now belong to Negan. Now get the fuck off that shed before I pull you down."

Kate had no choice. A thousand questions raced through her mind as she followed this stranger's commands. Standing next to him, he took the bag from her hands, and pushed her down the trail that he and his men had made blazing into the woods. One of the other men grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along, back to the road. He started to push her into his truck when the tall stranger stopped him.

"She rides with me." He opened the door to the van and pointed.

Kate silently sat on the passenger's seat, feeling scared and relieved at the same time. She knew that anyone left alive now was dangerous, in their own way. She had no idea what this man had planned for her, or what he wanted. She imagined him slitting her throat, or worse, raping her.

"Where are my manners? I'm Simon. And you are?" He asked, slamming the drivers side door behind him.

"Kate." She whispered. He cupped his hand to his ear and she said it again, louder.

"Well, Kate. Let's see what's in this bag of yours."

Simon unzipped the pack to find that there wasn't anything of value at all; no real food, no weapons, practically nothing. But then he found her badge and held it up.

"Hospital, huh? What did you do there?"

"I'm a nurse. Was a nurse." Images flashed before her eyes of her co-workers, all dead now. All gone.

"Really? Well, shit. What kind of nurse, Kate?" He looked genuinely intrigued.

She looked out the window, down at the badge, and back to Simon. She was stuck, there was no denying it. This may be the only way she's able to keep herself alive.

"ER. Trauma." she admitted.

"Well, Kate. That's good. That's real good. I think there might be a place for you with the Saviors. If you play your cards right."

Simon revved the engine and starting driving down the road, whistling to himself. Kate knew that this was as safe as she was going to get, if she could call it that. She was tired, dehydrated, and hungry. She couldn't fight back, even if she wanted to. She rested her head against the side window, and quickly fell asleep.

When Kate awoke, she was laying on a hospital gurney. There was an IV in her left arm, pumping fluids into her weak body. She was still wearing the same jeans and t-shirt that she had on before, but her jacket was gone, and so were her shoes. She tried to sit up and look around, but quickly felt dizzy.

"I'd lay back. Just relax." An older man in a lab coat stood at the foot of the bed, looking over some papers in his hand.

"Are you a doctor?" Kate asked, sitting up despite his advice.

There were three other hospital beds in the room, a small desk, and a dim lamp that barely lit the room. The darkness outside a nearby window told her that is was night, and she wondered just how long she had been out.

"Two days, in case you're wondering. And I'm the doctor here. Welcome to the Saviors. Once you are able to stand, Negan will want to see you."

"Negan?" She remembered Simon mentioning his name.

"He's in charge. Normally, there's a system. When a new person comes in, they live on points, if they can't be deemed _'immediately valuable'_. But you, I understand, have some decent medical training. Simon told me that you were a nurse in an ER. That's good. It may be what saves your life. Now, please. Lay back, and rest while you can."

Kate didn't like the tone in his voice. It was a mix of authority and sadness. She wandered who exactly this Negan person was, and what was going to happen to her now. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted answers.

She started to get up, but the doctor pushed her back down on the bed. He pulled a needle out from his coat pocket and jabbed her hard in the arm. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't help but give in to whatever medicine he had given her. The room started spinning, and she fell back to sleep.


	2. Desperate Truth

**Chapter 2 - "Desperate Proof"**

Kate woke in the morning to find no one around. The doctor was gone, and so was the IV that had been in her arm. On the end of the hospital bed was her ID badge, jacket, and shoes. She started to put the boots on when the door flew open.

"Well, well. Look here. Someone is feeling better."

Kate sat frozen on the side of the bed as a tall man in a leather jacket walked in. He had a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire in his hand, and the most disturbing smile on his lips. Behind him, Simon came in, sitting down on the desk by the door.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Kate."

"Well, Kate. I'm Negan. And I'm sorta a big deal around here. You've already met Simon. Tell me, how good of a nurse are you?"

"What?"

"You're a nurse. We have one old ass doctor, two shit ass medics, and a veterinarian. How _good_ are you?"

"Pretty good." She didn't know how else to respond.

"Well, let's see just how good _'pretty good'_ is." Negan whistled and Simon left the room.

He returned shortly with a skinny guy; greasy hair, and no shoes. He shoved the man at Negan, who grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"This is Marty. Marty fucked up. He thought that he could steal from me. He was wrong. Now Lucille is going to teach him a lesson."

Before Kate could blink, Simon was holding Marty's arm down on the bed. Negan slammed his baseball bat down on Marty's hand, breaking it instantly. Screams erupted and blood flew back over Negan's face.

"Fix him. **NOW!** And we'll see how good you really are." Negan pointed to Marty, who was writhing in pain on the floor.

Kate stood motionless, still in shock of what had just happened in front of her. She had no idea what was going on, or what this helpless man did to deserve what just happened. But she knew that this was probably going to be her only chance to show these men what kind of a nurse she was. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in, and she got to work.

Quickly, she managed to pull Marty on to the bed before he passed out from shock. She surveyed the room and found a cabinet full of gauze, water bottles, and other medications. Digging a bit until she found a suture kit, she grabbed what she needed. Pulling a chair up to the bed, she turned to Simon.

"Make sure he doesn't move. He's out from the shock, but I don't need him to wake up in the middle of this." Kate commanded.

Simon smiled to Negan, and walked over, bracing the poor injured man to the bed. Negan stood behind them, whistling.

It took Kate about an hour, but she was able to reset three of the broken fingers, and stitch up the large gash in his arm. The other two fingers were shattered, so she braced Marty's entire hand in a splint. Finally, when she was done, she leaned back and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Damn. That was some serious shit. I'd say you're even better than the good ol' doc we have. Well, Kate. It's your lucky day. You've just been promoted. Simon, take care of the new doctor, will you?"

Negan left Simon and Kate alone with a sleeping Marty. Simon held out his hand to her, and she slowly rose from the chair and took it. He wrapped her arm around his, and led her down a long hallway. There were several doors on each side, all looking exactly the same. Finally, they came to the last door on the hallway. Simon pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the gray steel door.

Inside, Kate couldn't believe her eyes. There was a bed, an armchair and table. Books on a bookshelf. A small bathroom with a real shower. Clothes were folded up on the bed and there was also a fresh, white, lab coat to go along with it all. This was the most comfort she had seen since the beginning of the _'end of the world'_ , as she called it. This was almost paradise. But she knew that there had to be a catch.

"Now, since you're the new doctor, this is where you'll sleep. Clean clothes, a bathroom. All for you. And all you need to do, is do what _He_ wants. Take care of people. Don't ask questions. Can you do that?" Simon watched as she walked the room and looked around.

He couldn't help but notice how the light of the window made her black hair almost shine. The way she was pulling on her lip as she thought about her new situation. Her frame was small, but strong. He liked the way her jeans hugged her hips, but not too tight.

"Your shift starts at 5. Don't be late." Simon shut the door behind him, leaving Kate to take in her new life, and all that that entailed.

Kate knew that these weren't good people. She knew that anyone who would break someone's hand just to prove a point wasn't to be crossed. She wondered just exactly how Negan managed to keep everyone in check with that amount of violence. He had to be cruel, she told herself, and calculated. She tried to make sense of it all in her head as she walked over to the small window and looked down over the compound. Negan was evil, that much was clear to her. Simon was probably not much better. But what could she do? This was her life now. This was it.


	3. Road Trip

**Chapter 3 - "Road Trip"**

Almost a month had past since Kate had become the new doctor to the Saviors. She had seen more violence in that time than she had seen in her whole life. Everyday someone came into the hospital, needing to be stitched up or bandaged. She tried her best to keep to herself. She wasn't comfortable with the privileges that her station seemed to earn her. Someone brought her meals to her, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She had actual hot water in her personal shower. Not to mention that Simon seemed to be following her everywhere she went.

One day, she was walking to the kitchen to get water for the hospital, when Simon seemed to step out of the shadows in front of her.

"There are people to do that, you know." He pointed to some of the men behind them.

"I know. But I can do this myself. I need to boil some water to make sterile bandages. Those

prepackaged supplies won't last forever."

"Why don't you ever come out and say hello? I mean, you hide in your room, or you hide in the hospital. Anyone who can fix these assholes up like you do, shouldn't have to worry so much. What's wrong? Aren't you happy here?"

"Happy? I don't think that's the right word. I'm just not, comfortable. I can't wrap my head around why I'm so different from other people. I don't like being put on a pedestal." Simon laughed as Kate picked up two gallon jugs of water and pushed past him.

"I'm sorry. Are you complaining about being on top? Most people have to fight to get to that point. They have to do a lot of shit that they aren't proud of, to get what you have. You have a special talent, you've proved you're capable. What? You want me to tell Negan that you'd rather work for points? You want to be thrown in the pit and made to fight?"

"No. Just leave me alone. Unless you're bleeding to death." Kate pushed past Simon and made her way back to the hospital.

He watched her walk away, and couldn't help but wonder what she was like, underneath the pain and the anger. She was beautiful, he could see that. He'd noticed it when he found her on top of the shed in the woods, fighting to stay alive. Her black hair was always in a messy bun, and he found himself wanting to run his fingers through it, to feel the softness of it. To know what she smelled like, to touch her skin.

Someone shouted his name and he was pulled back to reality. He looked towards the hospital but Kate was gone.

Negan kicked open the door to the hospital and laid Lucille down on the desk. Kate stopped her daily inventory, and turned around.

"I've got a job for you. I need you to go to The Kingdom. They don't have a doctor, and I hear they are pretty fucking hard up." He sat down and propped his feet up.

"Why do you care you about them?" She risked asking, knowing that she should just shut up and accept what he had to offer her.

"Well, they've done pretty well with getting me the shit that I want and need. They don't fight back. And I am a stand up guy. I want to show them that they've earned a little something. Keep the people happy."

Negan pointed Lucille to the clock, and stood up from the chair.

"Pack your shit, and be ready to leave in an hour. Oh, and Simon is going with you."

Kate did what was asked of her. She packed everything that she thought she might need. Medical supplies, water, a few protein bars, some clothes, and her badge. She had to laugh at herself; why did she feel that she still had to wear that thing? She wasn't an official doctor, but since the world had gone to hell, she was the closest thing that there was for the Saviors.

She still felt bad about being placed ahead of Carson, the other doctor. She had only been there a month, and he had been there since the beginning. Still, he didn't seem to mind. Actually, though she knew he would never admit it, he was happy to just be 'on call'. He spent most of his time in his room, reading, or sleeping. Everyone coped with the New World differently. She couldn't hold it against him.

Kate headed to the gate, where Simon was loading up one of the pick up trucks. He saw her and stopped, rounding the vehicle to approach her.

"Well, looks like we're going on a road trip. Ready, doll?" He asked.

"Let's just get moving. How long does it take to get to this place anyway?" She tossed her bag in the back and climbed in, without waiting for him to answer.

One of the men opened the gate and they pulled away, hitting the open road. Kate looked around at the woods and the fields as they drove. Everything was abandoned, empty. She felt like she was in a movie, to be out here with no one around. She lowered the window and felt the cool Autumn air on her hand.

Simon reached over and opened the glove box. His arm brushed her leg, and it sent a surprising sensation down her spine. She closed her eyes as he fumbled to retrieve the CD he was looking for, his arm still resting on her thigh. Kate should have shifted in her seat, or shot him a disapproving look, but she didn't. She wasn't sure if he meant to do it or not, but as soon as he found what he was looking for, both hands were back on the wheel. He put the CD in and turned up the volume.

"Do you like Johnny Cash?" Simon pushed a few buttons to find the track he was looking for. 'Cocaine Blues' blared from the speakers and Kate smiled.

"Actually, Folsom Prison is one of my favorite albums."

"Well, damn. I never would have guessed."

Simon focused on the road, because if he kept focusing on Kate, he was sure that he was going to crash the truck. When he had touched her leg and she didn't move, he could feel things stirring inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't have wives like Negan did; no women at his beck and call to satisfy him in any way. Sure, there were women. He was second in command and had the pick of almost anyone he wanted. But Kate was different, and he was starting to realize this.

They rode in silence, enjoying the music. Kate wondered what 'The Kingdom' was like, and decided to pump Simon for some information.

"So, this place we're going. What's it like?"

"It's smaller than our compound, that's for sure. But they do alright for themselves. They have horses, and a tiger."

"A tiger?" Kate wasn't sure that she heard him right, but he was smiling ear to ear.

"King Ezekiel, they call him. They guy who runs the place. He has a pet tiger. So, watch yourself Little Red Ridding Hood. Don't think about snooping around, or going places that you shouldn't."

"That's a wolf, not a tiger."

"What?" Simon asked, not sure what she meant.

"Little Red Riding Hood. It was a wolf in Grandma's clothing, not a tiger."

"Well, then you know to be extra careful then, don't you? They have a small clinic, and a guy who was an EMT, or something like that. I'm not sure what they need, but make sure you do your inventory of the medicine. If they have anything extra, take it."

"What if they need it?"

"Don't think for a moment that you can let them make you soft. Everything belongs to Negan. Do what he told you to do, and everything will be fine. We shouldn't be there more than a few days."

The rest of the drive was done in silence. Kate continued to look out the window, listening the deep voice on the stereo of the truck, and wondering just what she was going to do once they arrived. Were people injured? Who needed medical attention? She had to admit, while she was happy to be helping people, she didn't like the fact that there were strings attached. But everything came with a price, it seemed. Her safety depended on how well she did her job. Her whole livelihood depended on how Negan felt she saved lives, or how she mended his men after a fight.

Simon made a turn and before she knew it, they had arrived at the gates of The Kingdom. The massive metal gate opened, and they drove inside. There were people wearing body armor, standing in a line, watching them. These folks didn't have guns; they had spears and swords. She saw a few people riding around on horseback, but mostly, the people were just going about their day. There was a large garden on her left, and a few large buildings. People were washing laundry, talking, and laughing.

"Where's your king?" Simon demanded, as he exited the truck.

"King Ezekiel is waiting for you. He asks that you speak with him first." A man in body armor motioned to them, and they followed.

People were staring, and not in a good way. She could feel their cold glares as they walked past the women washing clothes. Kate couldn't help but wonder what Negan had done to them, to deserve such treatment. Together, she and Simon walked into a building behind the garden, and into a large auditorium.

Simon wasn't kidding. There was a man sitting on a throne, holding a large chain that was attached to a real live tiger. Kate swallowed hard and walked behind Simon, down to the stage.

"Welcome, fair lady, to The Kingdom. I am King Ezekiel. I am pleased to see you here. We have a few subjects that are in need of medical attention, and I am hoping that you will serve them well." King Ezekiel spoke in a booming voice that filled the whole room.

Kate was taken aback. This guy talked like he belonged at a Renaissance festival. Her eyes darted from him, to the tiger, and back again. She cleared her throat and approached the stage.

"Yes. I am hoping that I will be of some assistance. Negan told me that there were a few people that needed immediate attention. Are they seriously injured?"

Ezekiel laughed loudly, and smiled. Attaching the chain to the throne, he walked to the edge of the stage and crouched down, his face inches away from Kate's.

"My dear, they are not injured. They are pregnant."


	4. So Close

**Chapter 4 - "So Close"**

This is not what Kate had expected at all. _Pregnant? In this mess of a world?_ She couldn't wrap her head around it. That was something that she would never want now. But she was also there to do her job, and it wasn't up to her to judge. Ezekiel pointed to one of the men standing next to him, and the short man jumped off the stage and motioned for Kate and Simon to follow him.

"Be not weary, my lady. For even though you live in the heart of evil, you are still as beautiful as a flower." The King called after her. She felt a shiver run through her as she walked back out into the sunshine.

For the next few hours, Kate met with the two women who were not only pregnant, but very close to giving birth. At first they were hesitant to let anyone from the Saviors camp near them, but they soon warmed up to Kate when they saw how gentle she was with them. Kate performed physical exams, and determined that the babies could come at any time.

She had helped deliver a few babies in her time at the hospital, even delivering one in a taxi cab in the parking lot, but she was nervous. There was no high tech medical equipment, and she sure as hell didn't want to administer an epidural. That would be too dangerous.

When she was finished, the sun was setting and she felt her stomach grumble. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and headed towards the kitchens. Simon was waiting for her, something that she was starting to get used to. And as she shook her head, she realized, it was something that she had started looking forward to.

He had two sandwiches in his hands, and held one out to her. They found a bench to sit on, and she unwrapped her dinner.

"So, how did it go?" Simon asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Good. I've prepared some of the women to know what to do, and what to expect, if they deliver after we leave. I think they'll be alright. Childbirth is, at best, unpredictable now. I mean, we're back to Civil War times here."

Simon finished his sandwich quickly and jumped up, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Well, since you're finished, would you, um, like to take a walk?" Simon asked, but held his breath, afraid that she would refuse.

"Why not." Kate rose and walked next to him.

They followed the path down to a more secluded garden. There were stone benches and fire pits, surrounded by manicured foliage and flowers. She walked over to one of the plants and ran the leaves gently between her fingers.

She had so many things on her mind. She was still uncomfortable with all the violence that the Saviors dealt out. She hated being _'owned'_ by anyone, let alone a sociopath like Negan. She also didn't like knowing that if she didn't turn a blind eye to the men and women that she helped at the compound, she might end up on the end of a stake.

She also wasn't sure of the feelings that were starting to stir inside of her, where Simon was concerned.

"Kate?" Simon asked, walking towards her.

She drew in a sharp breath as he stood close enough to touch her. She couldn't contain her thoughts. She looked at his plaid shirt and wondered if it was soft. She wondered who he was before the world ended. Was he married? What did he do for a living?

Simon raised a hand and brushed the hair away from her cheek. He bent down to kiss her, and she placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"Simon. I don't know if this is a good idea." He moved closer, their bodies touching.

"Why?" He whispered into her ear.

Kate felt her body melt into his. She tried to think of a million reasons to say no, to push him away. But in this moment, her mind was blank.

"I don't know if this is the right time. The right place." She lied, looking sideways.

"Have you looked around? The world is burning. Tomorrow isn't promised anymore. Nothing is. When I look at you, I feel something real. I feel like maybe, just for a moment, life isn't shit." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She knew he was right. Nothing was guaranteed anymore. She leaned in to kiss him harder, when she heard footsteps running down the path towards them.

A teenager stood frozen and realized that he was interpreting. Simon spun around and grabbed the kid by his shirt, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled, and the kid, obviously scared, could only point to Kate.

"Jesus, Simon. Put him down." She ran over and Simon let him go.

The kid handed her a piece of paper. She scanned it quickly.

"Well, it's time. One baby is coming. I've got to go." The kid ran off as Kate folded the paper up and put it in her pocket.

"Kate, wait, " Simon pleaded, but she ignored him.

As she ran off, Simon turned and punched the wooded wall of one of the buildings. He was angry at himself for pushing Kate. He was angry at that kid for interrupting them. He was just angry.


	5. I Don't Want To Know What's Good For Me

**Chapter 5 - "I Don't Want To Know What's Good For Me."**

"Push! Give me one more push!" Kate yelled, and the woman laying on the table in front of her did just that.

Before she knew it, Kate was holding a newly born baby boy. She cried and laughed, amazed at the joy that filled the small room. She cleaned the babe off and wrapped him in a small blanket, and handed him to his mother.

Kate stood and took in the scene. There was so much happiness, so much love in that moment. She wanted to remember it for as long as she could, so she could take it with her. She knew there would be many times in the near future when she'd need to find a small space of happiness.

After washing her hands and congratulating the mother and father, she walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. The night had turned bitter cold, and the chill in the air hit her hard. She turned her head and saw Simon leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette.

"Good news?" He asked, taking in a long draw and blowing it out.

"Yes. Mother and baby are doing great." She rubbed her hands together and blew on them to warm them up.

"Where's your coat?" Simon asked, tossing the butt of the smoke on the ground.

"I think I left it in the main office of the clinic. I'll be right -," but Simon cut her off with a gesture and walked inside to retrieve it.

He'd been chain-smoking out in the cold, waiting for her to finish her job. It seemed like hours, and the butts that littered the ground attested to that. When he walked inside the office, he quickly found her coat. Looking around to see if he was alone, he held it to his face and inhaled. It smelled like lavender, with a trace of musk. He started to head back outside, but he stopped and grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen. Writing a quick note, he stashed it in Kate's coat pocket and left the room.

He handed her the coat and she thanked him. Their hands touched again, and she looked up to find him turning away. Maybe she had injured his feelings in some way, but she wasn't sure. She was exhausted and simply wanted to find a bed and go to sleep. She would talk to him in the morning.

She found her room and changed from her filthy jeans and t-shirt, into a long flannel nightgown. It was soft and comfortable. She shook out her jacket and, as she was hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.

" _In the land of Gods and Monsters, you are an Angel."_

She placed the paper to her lips, and knew right away who had written it.

Kate barely knew Simon. And what she did know of him was that he was ruthless and could be cruel. He was Negan's _'Right Hand Man'_ , and his place of honor didn't go unnoticed. People bowed to him, for crying out loud. And he loved to torment people, to piss them off. He enjoyed getting a rise out of people and seeing if he could start a fight.

But Simon was also the man who saved her life. He was the one that was always there in the shadows, not watching her as much as _watching out_ for her. When she worked late, he made sure that she had something to eat. When she had to amputate a man's limb, he seemed to appear out of nowhere to help her. And now, he had stood before her, almost declaring his desire for her, and she had tried to push him away. She knew he was right; the world was burning, and nothing was promised anymore. Living for the moment was the only way to live.

Kate rose from her bed, opened the door, and looked across the hallway. The door to Simon's room was shut and the light was off. She hesitated at first, but then reached for the door knob. It turned quietly in her hand. She pushed the door in slowly and walked in. Simon heard the noise and, grabbing his gun, sat up in the bed.

"Simon." Kate whispered.

He saw her silhouette in the darkness and put the gun back on the table. His heart began to race. He couldn't believe that she was here, with him, alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

Kate pulled off her nightgown and revealed her naked body. Simon drew in a quick breath, and stood.

"Kate, you don't have to do this." He remained frozen in place, waiting for her to make the next move.

Kate stepped in closer and her warm naked body pressed against his. He leaned his head down and kissed her, deeply, pulling her to him. She ran her hands up his neck and the back of his head. Kate felt like she was on fire as she pushed Simon down to the bed, onto his back. She kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach. As she pulled off his boxer shorts, she could feel his hands run through her hair as she took him into her mouth.

Simon moaned with pleasure. Kate moved slowly at first, then fast, then slow again. She ran her hands over his thighs and he cried out for her. It had been almost a year since she had been with anyone so intimately, and this, she could feel, wasn't like any other time she had been with a man.

"Kate. Come here." Simon begged as she lifted her head and climbed the length of his body.

She gently glided over his hips and felt him slip inside of her. She closed her eyes and moaned. Simon ran his hands over her thighs and pushed himself deeper inside her, wanting to feel all of her. She cried out his name, pumping faster on top of him. All that mattered in that moment were the two of them. Everything else ceased to be.

Simon rose and flipped her over, taking control of their love making. With every thrust she arched her back higher, calling out his name. He pulled her up to him, still inside of her, wrapping his hand in her hair and pulling it tight. The pain felt like pleasure and she screamed out for more. He quickly flipped her over onto her knees. Moving faster and harder, he pulled her hair while he pushed himself deeper into her. Finally, as she climaxed, he did so with her.

Simon fell down onto his back and sighed. He hadn't felt like that in years. The women he had access to could never compare to what he just did with Kate. He looked over to see her curled up on her side, staring back at him.

"What was that?" He asked, moving to be closer to her.

"That was Heaven, what I truly want." Kate smiled.

"You found my note. Is that why you came over here?" Simon asked, gently tracing invisible lines over her bare breasts.

"I didn't know you knew that song. But then, there are a lot of things that I don't know about you. And I came over here because I'm done fighting. I'm done being alone."

"Don't fight it anymore. You're _mine_." Simon pulled her close and kissed her.

Those words sent chills down her spine. _You're mine._ In a world run on chaos and barbaric actions, those were serious words. Simon could, in reality, lay a claim to her. She knew that he would protect her, that she would be his, all his. She kissed him again. For once, the thought of being owned didn't seem to worry her anymore.


	6. Everything Has A Price

**Chapter 6 -** " **Everything Has A Price"**

The sun rose, shining rays into the small bedroom as Kate opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Simon was under the blanket, his mouth buried between her thighs. She moaned quietly as he brought her to climax.

She was about to ask him to move himself inside her when there was a pounding knock on the door.

"A little busy here," Simon called out, but the knocking continued.

"I said get the fuck out of here!" He screamed, now annoyed.

The door flew open and standing before him was Dwight, one of his fellow Saviors. Dwight looked from Simon, to Kate, and walked inside.

"We have a problem. Put your fucking clothes on and tell your whore to do the same." Dwight ordered.

Simon raised himself off the bed, still naked, and punched Dwight in the mouth. Dwight stepped back and wiped the blood from his face.

"Call her a whore again, D. I fucking dare you." Simon quickly put his clothes on.

He tossed Kate her nightgown. She was frozen beneath the bed sheets, not sure of what to do. Simon reached over for his gun and secured it in the back of his jeans. He marched out of the room with Dwight.

When they were gone, Kate dashed across the hall to her own room and quickly dressed. She had no idea what was going on, but could hear voices shouting outside. She laced up her boots and ran towards the sound of the chaos.

She found several men lined up against a wall, on there knees. Two of the Saviors had guns pointed to their heads. She knew that this was not going to end well.

King Ezekiel came running, along with several of his guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You're short. We told you that we wanted half the crop. And from what I can see from your garden, you're holding out."

Dwight paced in front of the six men who were shaking on their knees. One of them was the teenage boy who had delivered Kate the message yesterday. Dwight walked right up to him, and put the cool metal of his .22 to the back of his head.

Kate started to rush forward, but Simon caught her and held her back as she struggled and writhed to break free. She even stomped on his foot, but Simon refused to let go of her. Dwight noticed this and smiled, seeming to find some pleasure in her protest.

"Please, " Ezekiel pleaded. "Stop this violence."

But Dwight was unmoved by the request. Looking Ezekiel in the eyes, he pulled the trigger of his gun. The teenager's dead body slumped to the ground.

"Get me my shit!" Dwight put the gun back in its holster and walked back to his men.

They followed his command by ransacking the garden, and the living quarters. They started taking anything and everything that they could get their hands on.

Kate was in shock. Dwight had looked right at her when he had pulled the trigger and killed that poor boy. Simon picked her up and carried her to the medical office. He sat her down on the desk and pulled her close to him. She sobbed hard into his shirt, her screams muffled by the flannel fabric.

"Kate, you have to calm down. Come on. You know what life is like now. They broke the rules. When people break the rules, they get punished."

His words did little to console her. She had never seen such violence up front and in person. Sure, killing the walkers was one thing. But people? She just couldn't understand it.

Simon let go of Kate and wiped the tears from her face.

"How many innocent people have you killed?" She demanded.

"Too many." Simon's voice was distant, empty.

For the first time since he had joined the Saviors, he felt some sort of empathy for the kid that was shot. He had killed dozens of men, and he never thought twice. Now, he felt conflicted.

"We should go. Get your things and meet me at the truck." Simon suggested

Kate was too numb to argue. She slowly made her way back to her room, tossed everything in the bag, and left.


	7. Give Up The Ghost

The ride back to the compound seemed to take forever. Neither Simon or Kate spoke. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Part of Simon wanted to keep driving, to take Kate away from the Saviors. But he knew that wasn't possible. Negan would find them. He always did.

When they finally pulled through the gates, Negan was waiting for them. When they got out of the vehicles, he pulled Dwight and Simon to the side. Kate took the opportunity to slide away, back to her room.

Negan congratulated the two men on a job well done. He was clearly pleased, and it showed in his body language. Simon had to force a smile and went along with the laughs. But when he looked back over his shoulder, he frowned. Kate was gone.

Simon headed toward the hospital as Dwight and Negan went through the pillage from The Kingdom. He only had one thing on his mind. He was afraid for the first time in months. He couldn't lose Kate, not now.

She wasn't in the hospital, so he went to her room. The door was locked, so he gently knocked. There was no answer. He knocked louder. There was a soft shuffle of feet, and the door unlocked.

Kate stood in front of him, eyes red, face swollen from crying. He reached out to comfort her and she stood still, shaking.

"Kate," was all he could say. He simply stood with her, holding her small frame in his arms. He let her take the lead. He didn't want to push her in a direction that she didn't want to go.

They stood for a few moments, until Kate rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat, and she closed her eyes to listen. She was torn apart inside. She knew that the world was different now. She knew that life would never be the same. And yes, she knew that the cost for living now was higher than ever.

She had lost so many people. Her parents, her brother, even her dog. When she had started out on the road, there were five people in her group, all from the hospital. Now, it was just her.

She hated to know that life was hanging in such a delicate balance. She hated that every day was a struggle and a fight. People died. Sometimes, they turned. She hated all of the violence. She also knew that this was her world now, but she didn't have to like it.

Kate pulled back and looked up at Simon. He bent forward to kiss her, holding her face in his hands. She felt safe with him, happy even. There was something about him that helped her escape from her world. He was tough, and fiercely ready to protect her. He was handsome in a rugged way, and deep down, she'd always had a soft spot for the bad boys.

"Will you stay? " she asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"I thought you'd never ask." Simon entwined his fingers with hers and walked her over towards the bed.


	8. What's Mine Is Yours

Chapter 8 - " **What's Mine Is Yours"**

Over the next several weeks, Kate and Simon started to fall into a routine. She slept mostly in his room; his bed was bigger than hers. She would wonder sleepily in after a long shift at the hospital, and he was there most evenings, waiting for her with something to eat.

Simon usually rose early, careful not to wake her. He was required to meet with Negan every morning before breakfast. Simon was usually left in charge of the day-to-day tasks around the compound. Inventory, checking on prisoners, taking stock of the kitchens. Making sure everyone was following the rules, especially when Negan was off grounds.

But this morning, Negan's mood was different. He sat at his desk, back turned away from Simon.

"Simon, we have a problem". Negan turned around slowly, Lucille resting on his shoulder.

"Already? The sun just came up." Simon replied, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"I'm disappointed in you, Simon. You know that everything here belongs to me. The food. The guns. Your ass. And your little girlfriend's ass. And _oh,_ what an ass it is. Don't think I haven't noticed her."

This was it. Simon knew that this moment was going to come. He could protect Kate from almost everyone and everything, but not Negan. He knew what was coming next, and it made his blood boil.

"Simon, I've been good to you. And because I'm a nice guy, I'm gonna let you have a chance to share this arrangement with Kate before I come to find her."

Simon shifted his feet, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Arrangement?" Simon asked.

" If you want to lay claim to her, that's fine. Hell, I think it's a great idea. But I want to make sure that you're getting what you deserve. "

Negan stood and walked to Simon, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"And I don't like sloppy seconds."

Negan patted Simon on the shoulder, and walked out of the office.

Simon wasted no time getting to the hospital. He barged in, pushing a few people out of his way, as he headed directly for Kate, where she was administering medication.

" Get lost," He ordered the man in front of him.

"Jesus, Simon. What's wrong?" Kate asked, alarmed.

"We need to talk. Now."

Simon shared his previous conversation with Kate. He was upset, and now she stood, arms crossed, in response to his news.

"No way. I am _not_ going to have sex with Negan. What were you thinking? "

" I was thinking that I wanted to keep you alive. I don't like it either. "

"This is bullshit. Simon, I can't do this!"

"Baby, if you don't, your life is over. Negan doesn't believe in rape. But he always gets what he wants. He'll torture you to get it. Hell, he'll make _me_ torture you."

Kate was dumbfounded. What kind of world was this? But deep down, she knew that Simon was right. Negan would do unspeakable things to her, if she didn't give in to his demand. She was learning all too well what Negan was capable of.

She looked up at Simon, tears welling in her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you, Simon," She said, taking his hand.

He squeezed hers in response. No one had said those words to him in a long time. And now, this beautiful woman wanted him, faults and all. He kissed her deeply, and pulled her close

" I love you too, Kate. Despite all I am."

"I'll take care of Negan. Tonight. "


	9. Hard Choices

Chapter 9 - " **Hard Choices"**

Kate walked to the main building on the compound where Negan lived. He had a whole apartment to himself, where he both slept and worked. There were two guards standing outside.

"Negan wants to see me." She forced herself to stand tall and look them in the eyes.

The one on the right nodded, and moved aside. Kate could feel his eyes on her, checking her out. The other guard winked and smiled.

Kate knocked on the blue door in front of her. She heard heavy footsteps and the door opened. Negan was standing in front of her in a white tshirt and jeans. His boots were by the door, and Lucille was in his hand.

When he saw her, he smiled and stepped aside. Kate walked in as Negan locked the door behind them. He walked past her to the bed.

"Damn. Now I can see why Simon wants you so badly." He placed Lucille on the nightstand and whistled.

Kate crossed the room and stood in front of him. She was scared out of her mind, her stomach doing flips. She tried to keep her hands from shaking. Nervous didn't even begin to describe her emotions. She wanted this over with as soon as possible.

Kate was standing so close to Negan that she could feel his breath on her hair. _Now or never_ , she told herself. She slid her hand down the front of his pants, and firmly grabbed his manhood. She was shocked; his size matched his ego.

"Wow, baby. You know how to start a conversation. " Negan undid his belt and the fly on his jeans.

He placed his hand over hers, guiding her strokes. He placed his other hand in her hair, and kissed her hard. Kate didn't close her eyes. She let him kiss her and felt him getting harder with every stroke. His eyes met hers. She refused to let him see how she really felt.

He released her hand and dropped his jeans, tossing them aside. Picking her up by her thighs, he placed her on the bed. She was on her knees as he slowly removed her shirt. He placed a hand on her breast and gently squeezed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Negan said, massaging her breasts.

"I'm not," She declared as she straightened her posture.

"You're a strong woman. You need a strong man."

"Simon is strong enough for me."

Negan chuckled, but Kate held her ground. He slid two fingers inside of her to feel how wet she was. He thrusted them in and out of her, making her shake.

"It doesn't feel that way to me." He sneered, please at the reaction her body was giving him.

Negan quickly unfastened the clasp of her bra and she tossed it to the floor. He brought his mouth to her breast and began to suck, flicking his tongue over her hard nipples. She moaned in pleasure. _God help me_ , she told herself. She did not want to enjoy this. But as Negan moved his hand back beneath panties and jeans, she cried out in desire.

Negan pushed her onto her back and removed the rest of her clothes. She was breathing hard, her body aching for what came next. He tossed his boxers to the side, and climbed on top of her. When he slid inside of her, she screamed with pleasure.

Kate couldn't believe the size of him. She had never felt anything so large inside of her. As Negan straddled her, he slowly moved himself in and out of her. She started to close her eyes, when he turned her head to face him.

"Look at me. _Look at me,"_ He demanded.

Negan pinned her hands over her head and she complied. He started moving his hips faster and she arched her body in response. She couldn't help it; Negan felt amazing. She loved it, and hated it, at the same time.

He let go of her hands and pulled her up to him, still inside of her. He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her slightly. Eyes still locked, he feverishly moved his hips and she felt herself start to climax.

"Tell me you want this." He whispered in her ear. Chills went down her spine and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Harder". Kate demanded

Negan flipped her over and pulled her hips close to him as she complied. She screamed out words that would make other men blush. This only excited Negan. He smacked her ass and entwined his fingers in her hair, pulling tight. She felt his body jerk and thrust against her. He moaned as he pulled out of her, finishing on her back. He collapsed on the bed next to her, out of breath.

"Fuck! That was good, baby."

She didn't know what to say. It was good, but it wasn't Simon. Negan didn't care about anyone but himself. She hoped that this was the only time she would ever have to do this. She wasn't the type of woman who carelessly gave her body to just anyone. She hoped that Negan was satisfied, so she could move on with her life.

Kate stood and looked for her clothes. She started to dress as quickly as she could. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Negan sit up, still naked, and light a cigarette.

"Are we done?" She asked, lacing up her boots.

"I'll make sure to tell Simon how you screamed when I fucked you."

Kate walked out of the room, fixed her hair, and left. She could hear Negan laughing behind her.


	10. Save Me

_**Thank you to everyone who has commented and followed my story! I appreciate the feed back and the love!**_

Chapter 10 - " **Save Me"**

Kate stood beside the building and started to cry. Heaving sobs escaped her chest and she crumpled to a sitting position. There was no one around; or if there was, they didn't care. No one thought twice when a woman came and left Negan's apartment. She let go of all of the emotion that was inside of her. Her face a mess, eyes red, she decided to find refuge in the only place she could. She walked across the compound and opened the door to Simon's room.

He had been chain-smoking again. The ashtray was full of butts and ash. A haze of smoke fell over the room. He looked up to Kate, tears in his own eyes. She tried to smile, but it was half hearted. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything. She was helpless. Kate went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She wanted to wash away the scent of sex. Negan hadn't even offered to let her clean herself up. She stripped off her clothes and let the hot water roll over her.

"Kate?" Simon's voice called. He walked to the shower and leaned against the bathroom door.

"It's over. I'll survive. I always do."

Simon wasn't sure what he could do to help her. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to stand guard. He wanted to help her know that it wasn't avoidable, this episode with Negan. That it wasn't her fault. That he loved her. He wasn't sure how she would react as he removed his clothes. He hesitated but the stepped into the shower with her.

Kate rested her head against his chest. He bent down and kissed her. A real kiss, from someone who loved her. Someone who wanted all of her, body and mind. He was her safe place.

Simon pulled the shampoo bottle from the shelf and started to wash her hair. His fingers helped her relax, and her shoulder muscles started to loose their tension. He soaped up the washcloth and ran it over her arms and her back. When he got to her legs, she trembled.

"I'm sorry. " Simon replied, not wanting to push her.

"Make it all go away. Please." She asked of him.

He slid himself inside of her and she moaned, pressing her hands against the wall of the shower. He held her breasts while he slowly moved his hips. Water fell over them, turning cool, but neither cared. With every gentle thrust, he made her feel whole again. When they had finished, Simon turned off the water and handed her a towel.

"He will never do that to you again. Never."

" You can't protect me forever. He takes what he wants." Kate whispered

" Fuck that. I'll die before I let him touch you again." Simon declared.

Kate knew that he meant it. The look in his eyes assured her of that. She placed a hand on his cheek and Simon closed his eyes. Kate only wished that she could protect him from himself.

At 2am, there was loud banging on the door to Simon's room. Kate sat up and realized that the space next to her was empty. She quickly dressed, and answered the door.

One of Negan's bodyguards was standing in the doorway, pale as a ghost.

"What is it?" Kate demanded.

The man stuttered, and all she could understand were the words _'dead'_ , ' _blood everywhere'_ , and ' _help'_. She threw on her jacket and ran to the hospital.


	11. Heart Of Glass

**Chapter 11 - Heart Of Glass**

Kate ran through the compound towards the sound of chaos. Near the front gate, she found two people writhing on the ground, blood covering their bodies. A car was on fire, and the smoke skewed her view of the situation. Someone was screaming, another was crying. People were rushing around and none of them was Simon. She wanted desperately to know where he was, and if he was okay. Kate took a deep breath and went into ' _work mode'_.

'Were they bitten? Was anyone bitten?" She demanded of a woman, crouched next to one of the wounded men.

"No. Not that I know of." The woman replied. She was holding a blood-soaked shirt to the man's arm.

"Good. Get these people to the hospital. **Right. Now**. I need to see what I can do to help them."

Kate ordered a few other people to help carry the wounded as she looked around for Simon. He was nowhere to be seen. She was thankful that he wasn't one of the people bleeding to death. She assured herself that he was probably with Negan and Dwight, trying to figure out strategy to find the people responsible for this violence. She waved someone over and together they lifted the second man. Holding his legs, she helped to usher him to safety.

In the hospital, there were already three people waiting for care, their injuries minimal. Kate was shocked to see Negan there, interrogating a woman who was clutching her arm in pain. Kate did her best to ignore him and assess her two severely wounded patients.

The first man had his left arm blown all the way off. Kate gathered bandaging supplies and something firm for him to bite on. She thrusted the small wooden dowel into his mouth and his screams were muffled. She cleaned the wound and grabbed the small iron that she kept for emergencies; she had no other way of cauterizing wounds.

"This is not going to be pleasant." She told the man, tears staining his cheeks.

She ordered two people to hold him down as she pressed the heat to his flesh. The pain caused him to pass out, but at least the bleeding was starting to stop. When she finished bandaging his wound, she ordered one of the others to stay and watch him. She quickly moved on to the next patient.

She removed some shrapnel from the second man and stitched up his wound; a much easier task than the first. When she was sure that she was finished, she moved on to the less serious cases. As she was walking to the supply cabinet, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her body relaxed as she was sure that it was Simon, but when she turned around, she was face to face with Negan.

"Nice job. You saved those men." He complimented, his voice calm and steady.

"Yeah. Well, there's still work to do. So if you'll excuse me," she moved to side but Negan blocked her.

"Simon isn't here. He's on a run to the Kingdom."

Kate's heart sank into her chest. Simon would be gone for at least a few days now. She wanted so badly to steal a car and run to him, to forget about all of the gore that she was facing in the early hours of the morning **.**

"So, who did this?" She pointed to the full infirmary.

"I have an idea. But I need your help." The look on Negan's face was serious.

"What can I do?" Kate reluctantly asked. She figured it was better to offer, then be assigned.

"There is a new group of people. And I'm going after them. I need you to ask my people what happened. I need names."

"Okay. I mean, yeah. I can do that." She assured Negan.

She turned to get supplies from the cabinet, and Negan remained still, staring at her. Her arms full of bandages and suture kits, she tried to move but her path was still blocked.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Why? Should I be?" She pushed him out of the way and headed toward a woman who needed stitches in her forehead.

Negan stood, watching Kate's every move. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind, not since she showed up on his doorstep and gave him one of the most thrilling sexual encounters of his life. The sex was supposed to have been just that; nothing emotional and a way to assert his power over Simon. A reminder that he was still in charge, and that everything belonged to him. But the way she stood up to him, instead of cowering like most women in his sights, both intrigued and aroused him. He found himself thinking of her, even becoming distracted in his daily tasks.

Negan had sent Simon to the Kingdom on a _'fool's errand'_. Negan knew that Ezekiel's people weren't responsible for this violence. And Simon didn't protest. His adrenaline had been running high from the night's attack, and he wanted to find answers. All Negan could think about was Kate, and with Simon gone for a few days, it would buy him some time.

Negan wanted her now more than ever.


	12. The Voodoo That You Do

**Chapter 12 - The Voodoo That You Do**

By the time Kate had finished patching up the last of the wounded, cleaned, and disinfected her instruments, she was exhausted. She donned her coat and headed back to Simon's room.

The room was dark and empty. The bed still lay unmade. She kicked off her boots and climbed in the shower. She could barely focus, she was so exhausted. She pulled on one of Simon's tshirts, slid into bed, and hugged his pillow tight.

The next morning, Kate awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. Sitting up in bed, she instantly froze. There, posed in the chair by the window, was Negan.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine. How the fuck are you?" Negan smiled behind a mug of coffee.

"How did you get in here ?" Kate demanded.

"Now, is that any way to say thank you? I brought you real fucking coffee. Now, come over here and drink it with me."

Kate didn't move. She didn't have any pants on, and didn't want to give Negan any ideas.

"Kate. Don't make me ask you again."

Negan's smile was sinister. Kate slowly climbed out from under the covers, revealing her bare legs. Negan drew in a sharp breath and whistled.

"Now, if I were Simon, I'd never want to leave. I mean, fuck sweetheart. If you were in my bed -,"

"I'm not. " Kate interrupted, pulling on a pair of shorts that were on the floor. She walked over to Negan, and wrapped her hands around the second mug of coffee.

Kate sighed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had drank real coffee. She closed her eyes and smiled as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

Negan simply sat and watched her. He hadn't expected her to be half naked, and wanted to take the rest of her clothes off as soon as she climbed out of the bed. He could feel himself becoming aroused as he watched her dress and walk over to him.

Kate was catching on to what was happening. She sat her mug back on the table.

"What do you want, Negan?"

"You." Negan stood, his height towering over her.

Negan stepped forward. He cupped his hand over Kate's face. She placed a hand against his chest in protest.

"I told you, I'm with Simon."

"Simon's not here. And everything - and everyone - belongs to me. "

Kate snapped. She was getting tired of the tyrant act. She couldn't keep her opinions to herself any longer.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself. Bribery, threats. Is that the only way you know how to behave with women? Or is this just all a game to you? I love Simon. And from what I can tell, you don't even know what love is. How many 'wives' do you have? Six? Seven? Jesus, it's just sick, if not comical."

Negan backed away from Kate. Her words surprised him. He walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass of water, and drank it quickly. His anger was boiling up. He squeezed the small glass so hard that it shattered in his hand. Blood dripped onto the floor.

Kate grabbed a towel out of instinct, and picked up the broken shards.

"Sit. I need to look at that." Kate commanded.

Negan complied. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his hand. When she looked up at Negan, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He didn't move, but simply let Kate tend to his hand. She pulled a large glass shard out, and pressed hard to stop the bleeding.

"You need stitches. I've got a kit in my bag. Hold pressure here. "

Negan couldn't think straight. No one, not since his late wife, had ever spoken to him that way. No one here in the Sanctuary dared to do so. He was overwhelmed by Kate, and all that she was. He was starting to feel more than just lust for her.

"Do you want me to numb it?" Kate asked.

"Fuck no. Just do it."

They sat in silence as Kate stitched Negan's wound. When she was finished, Negan walked to the door, but paused.

"You know, no one talks to me the way you did. No one fights back."

"Please lock the door behind you." Kate responded.

When Negan was gone, she washed her hands and climbed back into bed.

When Kate awoke, the sky was just getting dark. She dressed and headed to the mess hall.

When she arrived, there was a crowd of people waiting for their meal. She started to get in line when Dwight approached her with a tray.

"What's this?" Kate asked.

"You don't wait in line. Negan's orders." Dwight handed her the tray and walked away.

A small loaf of bread, still warm, sat on a plate next to a sliced apple and some fresh salad greens. There was also a hard cooked egg.

Kate looked around to see if Negan was watching her, but he was nowhere in sight. She carried the tray over to where Dwight was sitting. He was drinking a beer, his back turned to her.

"Dwight. You know, I'm confused. What's going on?"

Dwight chugged the last of his beer and spun around.

"He won't be happy until your his. You know that, right?"

"I'm not interested. There are already several women who have that job description. But you know that already. "

Dwight winced, and right away Kate was sorry for her choice of words.

"Well, that makes us even for me calling you a whore." Dwight nodded, picking the label off his beer bottle.

"Dwight, I'm sorry. Negan's a sociopath. He's …. He's just fucking crazy. Like he's the star of his own movie. I don't want to be a part of that. "

"Look. I know you're with Simon. That's great. But I just wanted to warn you. If Negan wants something, he takes it. You can't have your fairytale. Not here. Sooner or later, you'll have to give in."

Dwight stood and walked away, leaving his mess behind. Kate knew he was right, and she hated it. But she wasn't going to make it easy for Negan. She had to hold him off for another day. She knew that Simon would be back soon. Just one more day.


	13. Saints And Sinners

**Chapter 13 - Saints and Sinners**

Negan let out a scream as he slammed Lucille into the pile of pallets outside one of the warehouses. He swung the baseball bat over and over again, screaming louder as the scrap wood shattered under his weight. Debris started flying, and soon enough, a crowd gathered to see what was happening.

In his rage, Negan spun around noticed the few people, now staring.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Back to work!" He commanded.

Still full of rage, but unsatisfied, he left the mess of wood and headed towards the walker pen. There, a few men and women were fending off the dead inside the makeshift metal cage. These folks were at the bottom of the Sanctuary food chain. They had either broken the rules, or had refused to submit to Negan.

Signaling to a guard, the gate opened and Negan stepped inside. He took a deep breath and looked around. Finding a walker chained to a poll, he went straight for it and bashed it's skull in. He continued beating it with Lucille until there was only pulp left on the ground.

Next, he moved to a walker with a bag over it's head. He smashed it's legs out from under it, crushing it to the same fate as the last.

Meanwhile, Kate was at work. A supply run had proved fruitful and she had a lot of inventory to catalog. Medicine, mostly, and she had to weed through to see what was even remotely useful. Many of the pills in the hospital were starting to expire, and lose their potency.

There was a knock on the door. Kate found Joseph, aka 'Fat Joey', standing in the doorway.

"I need your help." He pleaded, eyes wide.

"I'm a little busy," Kate replied, preoccupied with her inventory sheet.

"Negan's lost his mind. _Please_." Fat Joey pleaded.

Kate was worried. Fat Joey seemed scared, so she followed him. Together, they found Negan beating walkers in The Pit.

At first, Kate simply watched, dumbfounded. She was trying to understand what was happening. But when Negan started to go after a living person, she ran to the chain link fence wall.

"Negan!" Kate shouted.

Negan looked up, his expression one of homicidal rage. The innocent man below cowered on his knees, crying.

"Stay out of this, Kate." Negan ordered.

Kate drew in a sharp breath. She was probably going to regret her actions. But none the less, she leaned over to the guard, and took the gun out of his shocked hands.

"Negan, stop this." Kate attempted to reason, gun pointed at Negan and ready to fire.

Negan looked down at the man who was now screaming. He drew Lucille back, poised to strike.

Kate fired the gun, and hit the walker in the head that had been approaching Negan. She then shot a second one in the knee, slowing its ascent.

Negan and Kate locked eyes, and he lowered his bat. He kicked the innocent man in the stomach, walked to the gate, and headed towards Kate. He grabbed her by the arm and the gun fell from her hands to the ground.

"We need to have a fucking chat. Right. Fucking. **Now!** " Negan yelled as he pulled her with him towards his rooms.

Negan forced Kate inside, and locked the door behind them. He was covered in blood, his clothes and his face stained with it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You challenge _me_ in front of _my_ men? You must have a fucking death wish!"

Negan raised Lucille, ready to hit Kate. But she didn't move. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she fell to her knees before him, never breaking eye contact.

"Go ahead, if it will make you feel better. Kill me. Then Simon won't have me, but neither will you."

Tears stained Kate's face. She had no idea how this was going to end. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She was tired. Her heart was broken. In this moment, she knew that Dwight had been right. How did she ever let herself believe that she could have her fairytale? That life with Simon would be anything that could last. This was the end of the world. Nothing that came before seemed to matter any more. The rules were all different.

It was only when Kate heard the sound of wood hitting the floor, did she open her eyes. Negan had thrown Lucille to the side, and now he was on his own knees in front of her.

"I don't like things being held in front of me that I can't fucking have. Do you have any idea what you do to me? How you make me fucking feel?"

"Negan?" Kate stood, and held out her hand to him.

"What?"

"You look like shit, and smell worse. Go take a shower. "

Negan started to laugh. He climbed to his feet, taking Kate's hand.

"Wanna join me ?" he asked.

"You have walker guts in your hair. I'll pass. But I'll wait here, until you're done. We should talk."

As Negan walked to his bathroom, Kate sat down on the couch, and poured herself a shot of whiskey. She had no idea what she was doing, but she figured a little booze wouldn't hurt.


	14. Bedroom Hymns

**Chapter 14 - Bedroom Hymns**

Kate looked around the room. There was a television, VCR, and a stack of VHS tapes. Two bookcases framed a window, full of novels. There was even a record player and some vinyls. She gently thumbed through the selection and pulled a disk from it's dusty jacket. She placed the disk on the turntable and flipped the switch.

Blues music played and Kate closed her eyes. She'd always loved the blues, and it always took her to her happy place.

"BB King. Good fucking choice." Negan purred in her ear.

He gently pulled down her ponytail and kissed her shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he gently ran his fingers through it. Negan wanted her - all of her.

Kate could feel the heat of desire rising in her chest. She was torn apart inside. Today's events had left her mentally drained. She'd seen two sides of Negan, and she honestly wasn't sure what she wanted.

Negan moved his hands to her breasts and gently squeezed. He could feel Kate shake and lean her body back against him. He kissed her neck again, and raised her shirt over her head.

"Please," was all he said to her.

Kate wasn't used to seeing a kinder side of Negan. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. She kept questioning every touch, every breath. She knew that there had to be a motive on his part. Kate turned to face Negan.

" Why?" She questioned.

"Do I need a reason?" He answered.

" Yes. I need to know why you're doing this. Is it just to piss Simon off? To prove something?"

" My fucking reason is that yeah, I did want to prove I'm in charge. But you fucked that up when you kept showing me that you weren't a coward. That you were strong. And that's why I want you. Well, that and the fact that you are seriously a fox in the sheets."

Kate was blushing, and smiling. For a split second, she thought that maybe he's not as bad as it seemed. That there was a man behind the monster. Maybe there was more to him than she realized.

Negan moved his hand to unbutton her jeans, when he was startled by a loud banging at the door.

"Negan! Negan, open up! Open the God damn door!"

Simon was back, and he was furious. He pounded on the door with both fists. When he realized that no one was going to open the door, he drew his gun and fired at the lock. It worked, and he kicked open the door.

"Simon?" Kate was shocked. She scrambled to put her shirt back on.

"Kate, get away from him." Simon demanded.

"Simon, I don't know what to say." Kate trembled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Simon kept his gun aimed at Negan, who started laughing.

"You know, I get it. You see something you want, and you take it. Hell, I've done the same thing myself. But why her? Is it just because she's mine? Are you truly that much of a fucking asshole?" Simon asked Negan.

"I've been good you, Simon. I've always put your ass above others."

"That's not the point. Look, let Kate go. Let me go. We'll leave. You'll never have to deal with us again."

Simon held his breath, gun still pointed at Negan. He had no idea what had possessed him to ask for such a favor. Negan wasn't a man that dealt mercy with a free hand. But seeing his leader make a move on Kate had put his mind in a place that he'd never thought he'd go.

"So, that's it? You'll just leave and everything will be hunky fucking dory? Simon, I thought you were smarter than that."

Negan pulled Kate in front of him, placing a firm arm around her.

"Now, why don't we ask Kate what we should do. Sweetheart, what do you think? Should I let Simon live, knowing that he'll never be with you again? Or do I fucking kill him now, in front of you?"

Negan was enjoying this. This look on his face said it all. As he stared down Simon, wicked smile across his face, he knew that he wouldn't be shot. Not with Kate in front of him.

Kate pushed Negan's arm away, and stepped forward. She walked over to Simon, and took his hand.

"I love you, Simon. Don't forget that. _Never_ doubt that."

Kate kissed Simon on the cheek, then returned to Negan's side.

"Well, there you have it. Simon, get the fuck out." Negan pointed to the door.


	15. Sinner's Prayer

_**I'm sorry about the long pause in chapters. I'm back to it now, and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 15 : Sinner's Prayer**

Kate couldn't cry. Her heart was so broken that she was numb. Negan had given her an impossible choice, and she wasn't happy with either option. But she wasn't going to let him murder Simon. She stood, unable to move, as if glued to the floor. Negan reached for her, and she jerked away.

"Now, don't be like that. Simon isn't dead. You saved him."

"Shut up." Kate breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Negan cupped his hand to his ear.

"Just shut the fuck up, Negan."

"What? Now you're going to get high and fucking mighty? You came to _me._ "

Kate had a million things she wanted to say. Scenarios ran through her mind too quickly for her to focus.

"You're a monster, Negan. A fucking asshole. " With those words, she slapped Negan hard across his face. Negan grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She tried to free herself from his grip, but he had wrapped his arm around her, pinning her back to his chest.

"Now listen to me. _Nothing_ is free. _Everything_ has a price. I should have fucking killed you in front of everyone at the walker pit. I should have put you down, made an example of you."

"So why didn't you?" Kate asked, teethed clenched in anger.

"Because you've done something to me. Damn it, Kate, you've fucking stirred up shit inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. I can't lose you. I can't let you go." Negan's grip slacked and Kate took a step backwards.

"But you still take what you want. No regard to anyone."

"It's a new world, Kate. In case you haven't fucking noticed. And yeah, I was going to take you from Simon, one way or another. Every time I thought of you with him, I wanted to bash his head in. I wanted him dead. But he's my right hand man. Shit won't get done without him. I need you both."

"You're jealous? That's what this is all about?" Kate put a hand on Negan's chest.

"I can't live without you. I won't. " Negan placed his hand over hers, but she pulled away.

Kate walked out the door, and headed to her room. Once there, she made her way through the darkness to her bed. She knew that she had to do something - anything - about Negan. She knew that he would consider her his now. But she didn't want to become one of his wives. Those women were broken; shells of their former selves, only focusing on survival. She felt trapped, and she wasn't happy about it at all.

The next day she finished her inventory in the hospital. She went about her day, putting herself on auto pilot. She heard that Simon was sent on a run. _Good_ , she told herself. _At least he can escape for a few days._ She did her best to avoid Negan. She wasn't sure what would happen if she was anywhere near him. After her shift, she retreated back to her room. She kicked off her boots and headed to the bed, but she was stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the pillow, was a bouquet of wild flowers. She nervously approached them and found a note.

" _Kate,_

 _You may think I'm a monster, but I'm just a man. Meet me tonight in my room._

 _Negan"_

Kate closed her eyes and shook her head. Negan had some balls, letting himself into her room while she was gone.

 _What do you want from me, Negan,_ she whispered to herself. Kate read his note over and over again. She couldn't believe it, but Negan was really in love with her. Or, whatever version of love he was capable of. This gave her an idea. She had the upper hand now, since she was the object of his affection. Maybe she could use this to her advantage, in an attempt to leave The Saviors and break free of Negan once and for all.

The compound was dark, and not many people were outside at such a late hour. There were guards patrolling the fence and the standing by the gates, laughing and smoking. The gurgling sound of Walkers was an ever present noise in the background of the new world. There were hardly any lights on; just a few security lights to keep people from falling and tripping in the dark. The guard at Negan's building nodded when Kate approached, and stepped aside. She walked slowly up the stairs to Negan's room. The door had been repaired, and she knocked. She heard locks click and the handle turned. He stood before Kate, and reached out to brush a few stray hairs from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Thanks for the flowers." Kate remarked.

"I didn't know if you would come. I know I can be an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Kate smirked, and stepped inside. She watched him as he locked the door behind her. She hated him, but still, something stirred deep inside her. Some wild, untamed passion seemed to come to life when she was alone with him. Nothing made her more angry than the way she seemed to be drawn to the most evil man she had ever met. But she knew that she had to stick to her plan. She would do whatever it took to gain her freedom.

"What is this, Negan? Really. Because I'm still a little confused. You say you're crazy about me, but you try to kill the man that I love. You even raised Lucille to me in anger." Negan moved close to Kate, running his hand around her waist and under the back of her shirt.

"I told you, I'm not a good man. But no one is good anymore, not really."

"You really believe that?" Kate asked, closing her eyes.

"I know that you're no angel. But like I said, I'm not a monster. Kate, I want you. I want to feel your body next to mine. I want to wake up next to you. I want to keep you alive." Kate knew that he was telling her the truth. Sadly, part of her wanted that, too. Her body kept telling her to lean closer, to let go. To give in, and let some of the worry and dire need of survival pass away. She gently pulled back, to Negan's surprise.

"If you want me here, then there are some things that need to happen." Negan laughed, loud and bold. He pulled back his hand, walked to the couch, and sat. He twisted the cap off a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses.

"Business before pleasure. I get it. Okay, Kate, tell me what you want."

"No more wives. Seriously. It's not just a monogamy issue for me. I don't want anything that won't wash off."

"Hmm. Alright. What else?"

"I keep my room. I want to keep my own space."

"I'll think about that one. Anything else?" Negan asked, swirling his drink in his glass.

"I'll let you know when I think of it." Kate picked up her glass and downed her whiskey in one gulp. Her body shook and her throat burned. This only seemed to delight Negan more. Kate knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and walked over to Negan's bed.

"Actually, there is one more thing, Negan. You're wearing too many clothes."


	16. The Limit To Your Love

Chapter 16 - 'The Limit To Your Love'

Kate needed to focus. She had spent most of the night in bed with Negan, trying her best to convince him that he was winning at whatever game they were playing. At first, the sex was primal, animalistic. She looked over at a sleeping Negan and saw the scratches on his back from where she had dug her nails into him. At first, in the beginning of their passion, they hadn't spoken, but merely let each other's bodies take over. Kate had been in a trance led by a combination of her need and her anger. But at some point, Negan had looked at her with such longing and sadness, as if he had found a great treasure but couldn't keep it.

At almost four am, Kate finally convinced Negan that she had to get some sleep before starting her shift, He complied. When she curled up on her side, facing the darkness of the night sky through the window, she felt a gentle arm wrap around her waist. When Negan pulled her close to him, she almost thought she heard him whisper that he loved her.

She sat up slowly, wondering if she had dreamt the last bit of the night, or if it really did happen. Negan was like fire; dangerous, but at times, a comfort. She hated how torn she felt when it came to him. She looked back over her shoulder and realized how peaceful he appeared, sleeping naked beneath the coarse cotton sheets. Kate put her clothes on as quietly as she could, and made her way to the hospital.

It was still early; the sun was just coming up. The few people that were awake didn't' seemed concerned with her, and she was grateful. Pulling a ring of keys from her coat, she unlocked the door to the infirmary. She reached for the light switch and felt someone approach her from behind in the darkness. They were too quick, and she had no time to react. The person who attacked her placed one hand over her mouth and used the full weight of their body to pull her to the back of the room.

Her eyes were adjusting to the lack of light. When the assailant spun her around, she took her chance and punched him in the face.

"Shit! Damn, baby. Stop!" Simon leaned against the wall and put his hand to his nose.

Kate lunged herself at Simon when she realized it was him. Despite his pain, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Simon. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was you."

"Where's Negan?" Simon looked around instinctively.

"Sleeping. Don't worry. My God, Simon. Did anyone see you?" Tears fell over Kate's face as she relaxed in Simon's embrace. She had missed him so much. After everything that had happened, she wanted this more than anything in the world. She stood, crying softly into his chest. He pulled her tighter to him. Finally, she looked up and kissed him, long and soft. He tasted like oranges and stale cigarettes, a taste that she never realized she would miss.

"I can't stay, Kate. I've only got a few minutes before the guys realize that I'm not in the mess hall anymore. Are you okay? Is he treating you well?"

"I'm surviving. Simon, I have a plan. I have to get out of here. I don't care where I go. But I can't stay here any longer."

"Kate, about that day. I'm sorry. I almost got you killed." Simon placed a hand on her face, wiping away her tears.

"Negan is in love with me." Her words drifted off, flat.

Simon knew this, but he didn't want to admit it. He knew that this way the only thing keeping either of them alive. Despite the fact that Negan had sent him on more runs in one month than in the whole time he had been with the Saviors, he knew that his distance was keeping Kate safe. But at the same time, he knew what Negan was doing with the woman he loved behind closed doors, and it made his blood boil.

"I don't know how I'm going to get out, but I have to take the chance." Kate confessed her plan to him.

"He'll come after you. And I don't think he'll be forgiving." Simon held her hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much. Promise me one thing." Kate locked her gaze with Simon's, her tone more serious.

"Anything." Simon meant it, even though he didn't know what she was asking.

"If I escape, and he finds me, you have to promise me that you'll kill me. Promise me."

"What?"

"I'm serious. He loves me. He won't be able to let me go easily. And because he's a special kind of crazy, I know what he'll do to me for punishment. It won't be pretty. You have to promise me, Simon. Promise me." Kate's voice cracked, her eyes looked crazed. She was holding Simon's hand now, so tight that he actually winced in pain. He looked down at Kate, at a woman who was brave and beautiful. The woman who had saved him from himself. The woman who had showed him that he was so much more than he ever believed that he could be. He kissed her hands again, then her forehead, then her lips.

"I promise."


	17. Chopping A Cherry Tree

_Here's a little smut before the mid-season premier tomorrow night! Enjoy, and thank you for reading._

 **Chapter 17 - Chopping A Cherry Tree**

Kate was able to steal a few more choice moments with Simon over the following week. Here and there; when Negan was on a run or when she had to open the hospital early, she would cherish the moments that she could feel the comfort of Simon's arms again. But each night, no matter how she tried to avoid it, she would always find herself with Negan.

Negan never forced her into his bed, and for this she was grateful. At first she imagined that she was going to be some sort of sex slave. She was relieved to find that most evenings, Negan wondered in close to midnight and often fell right to sleep. She would watch him as he snored, wondering if a man who exhibited so much violence and evil was indeed capable of any kind of love. Negan seemed almost peaceful, and Kate didn't know if she should climb in next to him, or stab him to death.

Kate couldn't write her plan down anywhere, for fear of being discovered. She spoke it over and over in her mind every night before she fell asleep, like a mantra to the great chance that she was willing to take. _Backpack, boat, gun, knife. Midnight, river, escape_. She knew that her best chance was to get to the Potomac River. She could cover more ground that way. Sure, it would leave her more exposed, but she knew where she had to get to. She figured that it would take three days on foot, baring any major roadblocks like Walker hoards.

In the morning, before her shift, Kate was looking through some books that had come in on a run the previous day. They were mostly old history books and novels, but there was one that caught her eye. It was a dusty book, published around 1960, on George Washington's home, Mount Vernon. This gave her an idea. Mount Vernon had been a museum and living history site before the world had 'ended'. Maybe, she thought, there were people living there. People surviving, that would welcome her. She tore the map out of the back of the book and tucked it in her boot.

Kate found herself with some free time one afternoon. No one needed her services, so she locked the hospital and put a _'Be Right Back'_ sign on the door. The weather was cool, but not freezing, and she decided to take a walk. She checked a gun out from the armory, winked at the guard at the back gate, and walked out into the woods. She knew that she was being watched, so she made a point to stay just inside the tree line, where she was still visible from the guards stationed in the towers.

She ran her hand over some wild flowers - the same that Negan had picked for her - when she heard someone behind her. She spun around, gun ready to fire. Negan was leaning against a tree, Lucille in one hand. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Are you following me?" Kate asked, still pointing the gun at Negan.

"Do I need to?" His eyes were still closed, and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You tell me." Kate lowered her gun and tucked it in the band of her jeans. When she turned to look out into the woods, she could feel Negan walking towards her. His body pressed gently against her, and she could feel his rough hands on her shoulders.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're up to. Don't think for a _fucking second_ that I am blind to what you're doing."

Kate leaned gently into his large frame, playing her game. Either Negan knew that she was planning to leave, or that she was seeing Simon in secret. Negan kissed her neck, and her shoulder. He gently removed the gun, unbuttoned her jeans, and slid his hand down her pants. Kate gasped.

"So, you're a mind reader now? Go ahead. Tell me what I'm up to." Kate mused.

Negan purred in her ear and he slid his hand deeper, moving his fingers as he went. Kate's knees quivered under her weight.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I know that you're seeing Simon. Have you fucked him?" Negan moved his fingers in and out of Kate, and she whimpered with pleasure.

"No. He brought me some books. He had a cut that needed bandaged. That's all." Kate wasn't entirely lying. Simon had found a novel that he thought she would enjoy, and he did have a nasty cut on his hand yesterday that needed medical attention. But now that Negan was on to her and Simon, she had to be careful. She had to keep the ball in her court.

Negan turned Kate around and guided her to a nearby tree. He kissed her, hard and with passion, while he undid his own pants. He picked her up by her thighs, pushed her against the tree, and put himself inside of her.

"They can see us. The guards." Kate reasoned.

"Good. Let them watch. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Negan picked up his speed and Kate cried out for more. She couldn't help it; he was really good at this. And she did enjoy it. It was a distraction from all of the daily anxiety that was constantly churning inside of her. Negan was charismatic and cunning. He was handsome and yes, rather well endowed. But she didn't love him. She could never love him.

When they had finished, Kate was sure that she heard someone whistle at them from one of the guard towers. She also knew that this was going to spread like wildfire through the compound, and Simon would hear about it sooner than later. As she followed Negan back to the gate, she took one last look out over the woods.

 _Sooner than later_ , she told herself. She had to leave.


	18. Road To Nowhere

**Chapter 18 - Road To Nowhere**

Kate woke up to the sound of screaming and gunfire. She sat up in the bed, the one in her room. She had hoped for an good night's sleep but it was clear now that it was not going to happen. The door to her room flew open and Negan came in, pumped up on adreniline. He threw her clothes to her and pointed to the window with Lucille.

"Baby, get dressed. Things are getting good! I am finally gonna grab that Rick Grimes fucker by the balls and I am _NOT_ letting go." Negan swung Lucille around, hitting the air.

Kate dressed quickly and followed Negan out of the room and into the courtyard. He took her hand and pulled her along with him, to the main factory building that served as his place to address The Saviors. When they were on the landing, Kate could see every single Savior standing below, fired up and ready for a fight. Negan put his arm around Kate, kissed her, and stepped forward.

"Tonight, we start. Tonight, we fight! Tonight, we bring our enemies to their knees and remind them who is in charge!" Negan bellowed, his voice echoing over the crowd.

He proceeded to give them details, such as who to report to and where, and what jobs they would have in his master plan. Negan was so excited that Kate was able to slowly inch her way into the darkness, away from the spotlight. She knew that this was her chance to run, to leave. Kate had packed her bag and had it stashed in the hospital supply closet. She had the map to Mount Vernon in her boot. She also had a 9mm hand gun and an extra clip with ammo that Simon had smuggled in for her.

Kate started to leave when Negan turned and blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his eyes wild with excitement.

"The hospital. If anyone gets hurt, I'll need to be ready." She lied.

"Aw, come on. You're going with me! I don't want you to miss all the fun!" Negan started to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"I know. But someone has to stay behind. If there is a serious injury and I'm with you, that person could die. I'm still here to do my job, right?"

Negan looked from the crowd, to Kate, and back towards the mob moving out the doors of the building. He kissed her forehead, pointed Lucille at the crowd, and left with them. Kate waited at least five minutes before she ran as fast as she could to the hospital. When she arrived, no one was there. She half expected Simon to be waiting, to know that she was going to leave, and to see her off. But she knew that it was probably better this way.

It took all that she had to wait the hour that it took for the Saviors to get organized and leave the compound. She wanted to flee as soon as she could, but Kate knew that she couldn't risk getting caught. She paced the floor, listening, waiting. Finally, when she was sure that the last car had left, she grabbed her pack and headed towards the small side gate that was behind the Walker pit.

Fat Joey was standing against the fence, eating a candy bar. When he saw Kate, he tried to shove the whole thing in his mouth, in an attempt to hide it. Kate had her hand on the knife that she wore on her hip, ready to attack Joey if he got in her way.

"Hey, Kate! I didn't see you there. Everyone else left."

"I know. I told Negan that I would wait, so that I didn't get in the way. I'm staying close to camp, in care anyone gets hurt."

"Okay. Hey! You're not going out on foot, are you? It's like, dark out there. There's one motorcycle left. You should take that."

Kate smiled and nodded. She coldn't believe that he actually believed her. Then again, Joey always went along with whatever Negan wanted, so if Kate told him that she had a plan, he wasn't about to question it. They walked together to the back gate, and Joey handed Kate the keys to a beat up Harley Sportster. She waived to him, reved the engine, and took off into the night.

Kate had marked the map, for places to stop and general landmarks. She was almost thankful now that she was able to cover more ground while Negan and his men were out starting a war. She had listened to the directions that Negan gave his men, and paid attention to any road names, numbers, and anything involving the landscape. She had planned on walking through the woods, but now would have to make a course correction.

She pulled off to the side of the road and removed the map from her pocket. If what Negan said was true, then there was only one road that she would be able to take, and it would be out of the way. But she had to take the risk. There was no going back now.

Kate rode for at least thirty minutes without seeing a Walker. The headlight on the bike wasn't very bright and she knew that she could easily crash and injure herself if she wasn't careful. There was no GPS, no great mobile guide to get her onto an alternate route any faster. So she slowed her speed and navigated the best that she could.

About an hour in, she decided to abandon the bike all together. Her instinct was telling to get on foot, and go where a vehicle couldn't follow. She parked the bike down an old hiking path and covered it with debris. Pulling out her flashlight, she looked back over her shoulder before heading into the dark woods.


	19. Born To Run

Chapte 19 - Born To Run

When Negan returned to the Sanctuary, he was high as a kite on adrenaline. He had found Rick Grimes, cornered him, and made him understand just who was in charge. He had killed two of Rick's men, and this only seemed to delight Negan. He was excited and charged up, and all he could think about was finding Kate and getting off. He strode to his room, people cheering around him. He was on top of the world.

"Kate! Baby, it's your lucky day." Negan called into his room, but no one answered. Undeterred, he made his way to the hospital. The door was open, but the room was dark and no one was inside. Finally, he made his way to Kate's old room. When he still was at a loss for Kate, his blood started to boil. He had no idea where she could be. He then checked the mess hall, the woods outside the back gate, and the women's shower area. Still, there was no sign of Kate. No he was pissed off.

Negan found Simon smoking outside the mess hall with another guy, laughing and talking. Negan pushed him up against the wall, grabbing Simon's shirt.

"Where the fuck is she?" Negan demanded.

"Who? Kate? I haven't seen her." Simon was telling the truth, and Negan knew it.

Simon was concerned. If Negan couldn't find Kate, that could only mean one thing; she finally escaped. Part of Simon was cheering for her, but the other part was very, very worried. He had no idea where she would have gone, or when. But he did know that this wasn't going to end well for any of them.

Negan pushed Simon back into the wall and stormed off. There had to be someone who had seen Kate, and knew where she was. He scanned the yard, and set his sights on the Walker pit. Fat Joey was taunting one of the dead who had a bucket over it's head. It was like watching a small child poke a dead frog with a stick, or try to burn ants with a magnifying glass. Negan always felt that Fat Joey was an idiot. A sheep blindly following it's shepherd, only concerned with survival. But Negan quickly learned that he was loyal, and he had a knack for observation.

"Man, that fucker looks pretty ridiculous with a bucket on it's head." Negan commented, standing against the fence.

"Oh yeah? Yeah. I guess he does." Joey turned around slightly.

"Joe? Where's Kate?" Negan whispered, a certain maniacal tone in his voice.

"She's not back? She told me last night that you wanted her to stay close, but be ready to help. So I gave her the last bike. I mean, it's not safe to be out there at night on foot."

Negan clenched his teethh. His grip on Lucille tightened. He knew exactly where Kate was now, and he was angry. He couldn't believe that she actually had the balls to run away.

"Boss? We should go look for her. I mean, if she's not here, she might be hurt." Joey looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, fat man. I'll find her. She can't hide from me." Negan walked off, leaving Joey slightly confused.

 _Meanwhile …_

Kate walked, and kept walking, for fear that when Negan did realize she was gone, he would come on her with a vengeance. She was weary; exhausted and scared, she wanted to rest but knew that was not an option. Not yet. She consulted her map, and finally had herself back on track, to one of the secondary roads that would lead to the Potomac River. She still had a few days travel ahead of her, and she knew she had to keep a fast pace.

There were Walkers here and there, but she had no trouble killing them. The dead were mostly scattered, emaciated, and easier to kill then they had been in the past. Whenever she came across a random house or cabin, she would carefully move to clear it of any threat before checking for supplies. She didn't find much; a better pair of boots were the one thing that she did stop and take advantage of.

By the time the sun had started to set, she knew that she had to find somewhere to sleep. The houses were getting closer together, and this meant that she was getting closer to the larger, once populated areas that surrounded Washington DC. She would need her wits about her, in the coming days. Instead of a house or building, she found an abandoned 18 wheeler, and climbed to the very top. She lay down, and let her eyes rest, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	20. Haven

_Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! This story is complete, but trust me ... there will be a sequel!_

 **Chapter 20 - Haven**

Kate had made amazing time in two days. The closer she got to Fort Belvoir, the more nervous she become. Her route had her traveling dangerously close to the base, and that meant potential for more Walker hoards, as well as any 'crazy' people that may have now have leftover military weapons. But she knew that, whatever happened, nothing could be much worse than life with The Saviors. Negan was never violent to her, never abused her in any typical way. But Kate had witnessed his bloodlust on others, and it made her stomach turn.

Kate couldn't help but wonder if Negan was even looking for her. Each moment, she pushed on, thinking that he was only a day or so behind her. What would happen if Negan did find her? She didn't want to think about it. She could only pray that Simon would be with him, and make good on his promise.

After a day of cold rain, Kate finally noticed that she was getting close. She picked up her pace, despite the weather. Finally, in her sights was a boat landing. It was mostly empty, except for a few small fishing boats. Desperate to find the right vessel, she searched until she found a kayak, tied to a small dock. It was perfect for what she needed. Kate was distracted by her own thoughts, and didn't hear the two Walkers that were closing in from behind their hiding place. It was too late; one of the grabbed her leg and knocked her to the ground.

Kate struggled to reach her knife. She was in full panic mode now. She kicked, and writhed, and finally pulled her knife from it's sheath. She managed to stab the Walker in the head, and free herself. There was still the problem of the second one, but she was ready now. She flung her pack to the ground and stabbed it without thinking twice. Once free of the threat, she grabbed her pack and placed the kayak in the water. She climbed in, and paddled off towards Mount Vernon.

The weather was still damp, and Kate was soon soaking wet. She was worried that she would be sick as a result, but the need to find her destination kept her movitated. She imagined what she would find once she was there. How many people would be living there? Would there be anyone at all? So many scenes played out in her mind as she gently manuevred the oar. She hoped that Negan's reach hadn't stretched to the once grand historic home. Kate had never heard him speak of it, only the Hilltop, Alexandria, and The Kingdom.

By the time that the sun was starting to set, she could see torch light in the distance. Was she close? She hoped so. She could see a large dock as well that was partly covered. Kate could just make out a man sitting in a chair, holding a large rifle. This matched the discrption in the book, and she said a silent prayer. The closer she drew to the dock, the more she could make out the person sitting there. And soon, that person noticed her, too. The man stood, raised his rifle, and called out to her.

"Paddle to the shore, toss your pack out, and hold you hands high." The man called to Kate. She complied, and he came jogging over.

"Is this Mount Vernon? Please tell me that this is Mount Vernon." Kate asked, exhausted.

"It is. Stand up slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them." He confirmed.

Kate was all to happy to comply. The man moved his rifle to his back and patted Kate down, checking her for weapons. He noted the knife but didn't take it. He then went to her pack and emptied it on the sand and rocks. He confiscated the gun, but returned everything else.

"You can keep the rest. We check in all guns." The man tossed her pack back to her.

"Do you know Negan?" Kate asked, her voice timid.

"Negan? What's that, a band?" The man confirmed her fears and and, all at once, Kate fell to the ground and passed out.

When Kate awoke, she found herself inside of a canvas tent. The cot she was laying on was hard, but the blankets that covered her provided warmth, and she was grateful. She looked around and found a woman standing in the doorway.

"You're awake. I was a bit worried. You spiked a fever in the middle of the night. How do you feel now?" The woman moved closer, sitting on a crate next to the cot.

"Tired. I think I rowed most of the afternoon and evening." Kate's joints ached.

"Well, relax. You're safe now. I'm Elizabeth, and I'm one of the leaders here. Welcome to Mount Vernon."


End file.
